Mi presa
by Yukima Reyes
Summary: Pequeño corto de los pensamientos de Victor por Yuri, centrandose en Yuri patinando el programa de Eros y en como él quiere devorarlo. Yuri on ice! no me pertenece, esto es solo mi imaginación :)
1. Cazarlo

.::

Yo ya lo sabía.

Yuri tiene mucho talento oculto, un talento que sus entrenadores no han sabido sacar a flote, pero yo lo vi en ese vídeo que se viralizó con él imitándome. En esos movimientos, en esas expresiones, no solo vi cuanto talento hay en él, también cuanto ama el patinaje y cuanto me admira.

Porque es solo admiración de momento, una admiración que borda la obsesión, no crean que no he visto la foto mía enmarcada encima de ese mueble o lo nervioso que se pone cuando me acerco mucho a él, pero él aún es un chico inmaduro, a pesar de su edad, es decir, cuando me dijo que su eros era el katsudon estaba más que sorprendido, cualquier persona hubiera pensando en eros como algo erótico, sensual y excitante, pero no Yuri, cerdito es demasiado inocente e inmaduro aún, y eso me agrada, porque he decidido que lenta y casualmente iré apretando los botones correctos para que esa admiración avance a algo más, para despertar en él sentimientos que nadie ha logrado.

Cuando lo veo diciendo cosas tan inocente e infantiles como que quiere comer Katsudon conmigo o que él será él Katsudon para representar eros, tengo que frenarme con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, tal como lo he apodado él es un cerdito, y no, no me he basado solo en esos kilitos de más que tenía cuando vine a Japón, y que conste que no le venían mal, es porque él es una presa para todos, tanto de otros animales como de las personas, una suculenta y exquisita presa; y créanme, hay muchas personas como yo en este planeta que nos gusta mucho cazar, y por supuesto a mí también me gusta que mi presa evolucione, que se transforme en algo tan delicioso que sea un momento de éxtasis el comerlo, y no hablo literalmente, así que debo esperar, pacientemente, primero debo enseñarle todo lo que sea posible para transformarlo en un patinador excelente, y luego podré devorarlo tantas veces como quiera.

Cuando patinó Eros según el programa que cree para él, el programa que no solo sentí que sería perfecto con la canción, también la rutina que quería verlo patinar, vi como salía a flote ese Yuri sensual que lleva dentro, uno que nadie más ha visto, uno que solo yo puedo obtener.

Es un joven sin confianza y que exalta fácilmente, pero sé que puede ser diferente cuando quiere, lo sé porque lo he visto cuando se sonroja por mí, cuando sus ojos brillan, cuando patina concentrado sin seguir ningún ritmo mientras practica creyendo que nadie lo observa, un Yuri tranquilo y confiado que puede impresionar a cualquiera.

Quede gratamente sorprendido de su presentación, por supuesto que tuvo errores, él me necesita para enseñarle paso a paso muchas técnicas del patinaje, y adoro que me necesite, pero fue hermoso y sensual, más de lo que esperaba, mucho más. Agradezco mucho el frío y haber tenido que usar abrigo porque de otra forma se hubiera notado que tan afectado estaba, hasta me perdí la partida de Yurio porque no podía dejar de comerme con los ojos a Yuri, él lo podía a gritos y todos los espectadores lo obedecían devorándolo de pies a cabeza, estoy seguro que no era el único preguntándose si también podía moverse así en la cama, si también daría esa sonrisa sexy cuando quisiera seducir a su amante, si en el acto sexual también sudaría y se sonrojaría de esa forma, como invitándonos a darle aún más amor.

No es necesario decir que él fue el ganador, el público estaba más que cautivado por él, sé que ocultaban su interés en Yuri detrás de preguntas del patinaje, sé que cuando se filtre un vídeo de su sensual rutina, más y más gente lo admirará, la gente quedara anonadado por él, por como un chico tan tímido puede seducir de esa manera, pero también sé que por muy sensual y sexy que logre ser mi cerdito sigue siendo tímido y sigue necesitándome, así que tengo que estar a su lado, y solo por si acaso debo comenzar a tocarlo más y más en público, marcar territorio lentamente para que nadie piense que puede atraparlo, porque es mi presa y cada vez será más vistoso, más hermoso, en un tiempo más será imposible que nadie lo conozca, pero para cuando eso pase, seguramente yo ya lo habré cazado, devorado todo de él, así que cuando le toque patinar y seduzca al público nuevamente en la Grand prix final, sé que sus ojos y su sonrisa serán solo míos; y cuando gane, podremos comer todo el katsudon que quiera siempre y cuando me deje devorarlo una y otra vez.

* * *

Lamento lo corta de esta historia pero me encanta él anime, solo es un oneshot (aún no logro inspirarme a terminar mis fanfic activos así que no quiero agregar más a la cuenta)  
Espero no haberlos aburrido y perdón si hay faltas de ortografía.

Gracias por leer


	2. Contenerse

Me encanta ver los entrenamientos, en general solo me gusta observar métodos nuevos de estiramientos. En Rusia, Yakov se preocupaba de orientarnos en que músculos y articulaciones elongar para evitar lesiones, pero en las competencias siempre hay gente que improvisa o se inventa sus propios ejercicios, es interesante observarlos.

Yuri suele irse a lo normal, Celestino y Minako lo ayudaron en encontrar elongaciones cotidianas y simples para evitar lesionarse, son las que suele usar en las prácticas y competencias, y lo siempre está bien. A veces lo acompaño en sus rutinas, y otras veces lo ayudo, sé que Takeshi también lo ayuda cuando tiene tiempo libre así que intento estar siempre cerca para ser yo el que lo ayude. No se equivoquen, no soy un hombre celoso, tengo bastante confianza en mí mismo y sé que soy la mejor opción para Yuri, y sé que él también lo sabe, como todo el mundo a su alrededor, pero es incómodo verlo tan cerca de alguien, y, además, me gusta aprovechar todo momento para acercarme más a él.

Porque lo he conseguido, de huir de mi tacto ahora casi ni se inmuta de mi cercanía, sé que no es indiferencia, solo ya no le teme a mi toque.

Me gusta abrazarlo por la espalda y sentirlo relajarse en mis brazos, unas pocas veces se ha relajado tanto que apoya levemente su cabeza en mi hombro, en esos momentos tengo que distraer mi mente para no excitarme, pensar en que esa posición sería muy vulnerable para él si estuviéramos desnudos, a veces no logro reprimir mis pensamientos, imaginarme embistiendo dentro de él, su espalda arqueándose para recibirme, los sonidos que haría, el que como sus manos retorcerían las sábanas, la voz con la que diría mi nombre mientras se corre por el placer que le doy.

Sí, tengo que distraer mi mente cada vez más.

Sé que aún esta incomodo cuando lo ayudo a hacer abdominales, y sé que es mi culpa porque me inclino demasiado hacia él, haciendo que cada vez que llegue arriba nuestros rostros estén muy cerca, al principio no hacia el recorrido completo para evitar acercarse a mí, pero lo regañe por eso, porque si no lo hace bien no estamos trabajando todos los músculos, así que lo hacía, muy incómodo, sonrojado y desviando su mirada, amaba ser el causante de eso, aunque también adoro el que actualmente, poco a poco, parezca querer acortar los centímetros que nos separan y juntar nuestros labios, espero ansioso cada día por eso, porque sé que ese día no poder contenerme y las cosas no acabaran en un simple rose de labios.

Normalmente soy muy bueno conteniéndome, pero ver a Yuri queriendo iniciar nuestros toques me enciende demasiado, cada vez que abraza, se aproxima o me roza, lo siento como una indirecta, diciéndome que ya está preparado, que puedo _cazarlo,_ ¡Y a veces siento que es así! Que esta más que listo, me ha mandado señales muy claras de sus sentimientos hacia mí, y yo intento responderlas como puedo, pero él siempre pone un límite y aunque odio eso, lo entiendo. Así que estoy siendo paciente, muy paciente para no asustarlo, además hay tiempo, tiempo suficiente, porque una vez que lo atrape el no podrá huir.

Pero a veces no puedo dejar de preguntarme cosas, por ejemplo: ¿Cómo será _cazarlo_ en medio de estas competencias? Poder besarlo con ternura antes de que salga a patinar, besándolo con pasión cada vez que termine sus rutinas, premiándolo en las noches hasta que se desmaye cada vez que logre una rutina perfecta, dándole mi amor de forma un poco brusca cuando crea que pudo hacerlo mejor. Sé que él me dejaría, me permitiría premiarlo, regañarlo y darle cualquier tipo de amor que quiera, sé que en algún momento se adaptaría tanto a mí, ansiaría tanto mi cuerpo, como yo el suyo, que el mismo me buscaría, siempre debo estar solo cuando tengo esos pensamientos, porque me excita demasiado, imaginarlo buscándome, tocándome, queriendo que lo penetre y satisfaga hasta caer sudorosos y cansados en la cama, o en cualquier lugar donde lleguemos antes de que se lo haga.

Luego de su eros perfecto sé que está a solo un paso de estar listo para ser _cazado_ , en realidad, sé que desde hace meses el mismo lo está esperando, es como si se hubiera dado cuenta que hay un gran lobo tras su rastro, y este cerdito no le teme, a veces se cohíbe y parece avergonzado, otras veces quiere huir, pero otras veces esta allí frente al lobo, lamiéndose los labios y seduciéndolo en una rutina de patinaje perfecta, gritándome con su cuerpo y con su mirada que lo cace ya, que abandone el juego, que él va a satisfacer mis deseos y aceptar mi amor, pero tengo que esperar, hasta un pequeño descanso entre las competencias, hasta que esté tan desesperado por mí que se derrita bajo mi toque, hasta el momento perfecto.

Falta poco, él lo sabe y yo también, en realidad creo que todos lo saben, me he pasado un poco con las muestras públicas de afecto, pero no me arrepiento, mis propios fans deben saber que ya tengo una deliciosa presa en la mira, una que no dejare ir, y los de Yuri deben saber que nadie debe adelantarse a mí, el ya está marcado, no literalmente, lamentablemente...pero lo está.

Y mientras más lo pienso más estoy seguro, debo cazarlo pronto, más pronto que tarde, así, pase lo que pase en las competencias podría premiarlo o consolarlo, en la noche, a solas, hasta hacerlo gemir mi nombre, o incluso mejor, hasta hacerlo sentirse tan bien que no pueda formular palabras, eso sería maravilloso.

Si, cada vez estoy más y más seguro de que ya es momento de terminar la caza.


	3. Presa

Mientras más se acercaba la fecha de terminar el año más estaba seguro de que el momento de terminar la caza debía ser pronto. Quería empezar un nuevo año con él a mi lado, literalmente a mi lado, en la cama, acurrucado contra mí cuando estuviera completamente satisfecho, quería poder celebrar las fechas que él consideraba importantes con él como debía hacerlo una pareja, con él en mis brazos.

Esa noche Yuri estaba durmiendo temprano, las prácticas nos habían mantenido ocupados gran parte del mes, y habíamos decidido descansar unos días antes de ponernos a practicar de nuevo.

Me aproxime a su cama sigilosamente, solíamos pedir habitaciones distintas antes, pero últimamente ya pedíamos habitaciones con dos camas, cuando llegaba una competición Yuri se ponía demasiado nervioso y sin mí a su lado no dormiría, por supuesto era una excusa, pero funcionaba, solía aprovechar esos momentos para terminar en la misma cama que él, él poco a poco se había acostumbrado a eso.

Yuri dormía plácidamente de costado, de cara hacia mí, estaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y no pude evitar sonreír en respuesta, con movimientos ágiles me acomodé en el pequeño espacio junto a él, solo sobre las mantas, el murmuró medio dormido y no pude evitar agrandar mi sonrisa cuando incluso en medio de su sueño hizo espacio para mí, tan acostumbrado a mi cercanía que no la rechazaba, la aceptaba instintivamente.

Suspire mientras me acomodaba a su lado, simplemente observándolo, con su rostro durmiente a pocos centímetros de mi ¿Sería de los que se acurrucaban al lado de su amante? Conocía muchas facetas de él, y me encantó conocer a cada uno de ellas, desde el Yuri tímido hasta el Yuri seductor, pero aún me quedaba ese Yuri por conocer, el Yuri en la agonía del placer, el Yuri aturdido después del sexo, el Yuri excitado.

Gemí cuando mi miembro se engrosó dentro de mi ropa interior, no era como si en ella se ocultará mucho, tampoco es que quisiera ocultarlo, nos habíamos visto desnudos muchas veces, aunque siempre me he fijado en como Yuri intenta muy fuertemente no mirar mi ingle, aunque sé que de reojo igualmente mira, y sé que le gusta lo que ve, yo me siento muy conforme de mi cuerpo.

Tengo que moverme un poco para acomodarme, Yuri también se mueve y me roza, no puedo evitar gemir ante ese simple toque, muerdo mis labios y fijo mi vista en la pared, intentando calmarme, ya he estado meses conteniéndome, soy bueno en eso, esto no debería ser problema. Estaba tan concentrado intentando decidir si era momento de ir al baño a aliviarme o solo controlarme y quedarme a su lado que me sorprendí cuando bajé la mirada y vi sus ojos pestañeando hacia mí.

— ¿Victor? ― Luce confundido y entrecierra los ojos al no verme bien, mueve su mano para buscar algo, estoy seguro de que son sus lentes,

Aprovechó esos minutos para pensar rápidamente ¿inventar excusas, retirarme y esperar nuevamente o simplemente cazarlo ya?

Estoy sonriendo porque sé que siempre supe cuál sería mi respuesta.

Yuri aún no encuentra sus lentes, no estoy muy dispuesto a decirle que las moví a la cómoda cuando me acosté a su lado.

— Te he dicho veces que no te metas a mi cama así ¿Para qué crees que hay dos camas? — Yuri se queja palpando cerca de la almohada, pero frunce el ceño al no encontrar nada, palpa debajo, se levanta sobre un codo— ¿Victor no te acostaste sobre mis lentes?

No contestó, estoy esperando el momento en que su mirada se desplace sobre la cama, sobre mí. Sé el momento exacto en que ve mi erección, sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y luego aparta la mirada sonrojado.

— Uh…. Victor…

— ¿Qué pasa, Yuri? — Me preocupo de bajar mi tono un poco, dejando la insinuación de mi excitación clara, aunque con Yuri que mi voz baje unos tonos es muy fácil.

Yuri mira a todos lados menos a mí, nervioso, veo su nuez de adán moverse cuando traga.

— Tu…estás…tienes...

Me apoyo en un codo, como él, y con la mano libre sostengo su mentón, él luce tan nervioso como el primer día que me encontré con él en Japón, inseguro, confundido, perturbado de mi presencia tan cerca.

Vuelve a susurrar mi nombre, con duda en su tono, pero sus ojos brillan esperanzados, el sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas, pero demuestra que él quiere esto tanto como yo, simplemente lo sé, estaba esperando que suceda, esperando que lo cazara.

No se aleja cuando me aproximo, incluso cierra los ojos cuando ya estoy casi rozando sus labios, no me detengo, él no se mueve en el primer toque de labios, no sé si es nerviosismo o solo cedió a mí, pero aprovecho de asumir el control rápidamente, empujando nuevamente abajo, de espaldas, él no se resiste y eso casi me hace sonreír, él no se resistirá a mí, me gusta saberlo y me encanta imaginar hasta dónde llegarán sus límites.

Me separo solo unos centímetros para verlo bien, sus ojos cerrados, sonrojado y algo nervioso, puedo sentir el suave temblor de su cuerpo, noto como bajo la sabana comienza a tener una erección, incluso con la ropa interior se nota.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Yuri? — Sinceramente ni siquiera quiero pensar en una respuesta negativa, mi mente ya está adelantándose varios minutos en lo que sucederá aquí, calculando cuanto alcanzo a dormir Yuri porque sé que no dormirá mucho ahora, y donde escondí el lubricante.

Yuri asiente y no puedo evitar sonreír aliviado, incluso satisfecho, él tuvo la oportunidad de huir, pero no la tomo, prefiero ser cazado, lamo mis labios, ansioso por lo que viene, la larga espera valió la pena. Mi presa está lista para mí.

Lo vuelvo a besar, esta vez sin contenerme, lamiendo sus labios mientras los instó a abrir sus labios para mí, lo hace, me deja entrar dejando salir un sonido bajo que me excita aún más, mi miembro aún más duro golpea su muslo y él se mueve debajo de mí al sentirlo.

Mientras mi lengua se mueve dentro de su boca con una mano bajo la manta que oculta parcialmente su cuerpo, él no se resiste, tímidamente comienza a participar en el beso, sé que él no tiene experiencia, pero eso está bien, yo puedo enseñarle todo lo que necesite.

Mi cuerpo vibra cada vez que mi boca traga uno de sus gemidos, cada vez que su lengua da un roce tímido y suave a la mía, cuando mueve sus labios como pidiéndome que lo saboree aún más, demostrando con esos pequeños gestos que él quiero esto tanto como yo.

Me separo cuando la manta ya desapareció de su cuerpo, me alegra saber que ha pillado algunos de mis hábitos, solo tiene ropa interior, y está tan duro como yo, le sonrío mientras mi mano baja por su cuerpo, rozó su pezón mis dedos, ni muy duro ni muy suave, solo probando como reacción, su cuerpo se sacude mientras su boca se abre, aprovechó de besarlo de nuevo y repito la acción con el otro pezón, el vuelve a gemir dentro de mi boca, lo halago capturando su labio inferior y soltándolo lentamente antes de volver a besarlo.

Yuri tarda solo unos minutos en estar aturdido por mis besos, sonrojado hasta las orejas, ya comenzando a sudar por el calor, su miembro duro entre sus piernas es evidencia suficiente para mí que está disfrutando esto, mi mano baja por su cuerpo, y me detengo en sus piernas, desplazándose entre sus muslos, instándolo suavemente a que abra las piernas.

Sus ojos me miran asustados, pero sus pupilas siguen dilatadas de excitación, asiento con la cabeza, diciéndole sin palabras que confié en mí, lo hace, separa un poco sus piernas, y masajeo sus muslos por dentro, complacido de que confié en mí, voy despacio, subiendo, lentamente, hasta rozar su ropa interior, él mueve sus caderas inconscientemente, como buscando que toque algo más, sonrió cuando se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

— Levanta un poco, aquí— Tiró su ropa intentando bajarla, el vuelve a estar asustado, sus grandes ojos me miran inseguros, pero detrás del susto hay ansias de esto, levanta sus caderas con movimientos dubitativos, de un tirón bajó su ropa interior, y aprovecho de arrancar la mía también, antes de ponerme sobre él.

Sé que estoy dando una sonrisa extraña, traviesa, depredadora, el solo hecho de verlo bajo mí, tan excitado, tan sonrojado, tan deseoso de mi como yo de él. Él me mira sorprendido, seguramente intentando entender mi sonrisa, mis caderas bajan solo un poco para dar un suave roce a su miembro con él mío, gime y levanta sus caderas, buscando más, sonrió encantado con su respuesta y vuelvo a besarlo.

Paso varios minutos dándole caricias suaves y calmantes, llevándolo al borde y luego yendo suave de nuevo, estimulándolo a que él busque mi contacto, a gemir por más, cuando su cuerpo ya se ha adaptado a mi toque me inclino al velador, buscando lo que ahora recuerdo que escondí, la botella de lubricante y los preservativos.

— Esto es un poco tarde, pero estás seguro, ¿verdad? — puede ser egoísta, pero mis manos se deslizan a tocar su miembro antes de que respondan, persuadiendo, tengo un leve miedo de que huya, de que se dé cuenta de que esto no es cosa de una vez, de que, si me deja seguir ahora, ya no tiene escapatoria, pero no puedo detenerme ahora, no ahora que está por fin debajo de mí, desnudo, aceptándome.

Yuri siempre me sorprende, el Yuri que patina, el Yuri en la vida normal, no debería haber esperado menos del Yuri en la cama, pero de igual forma me tomó de sorpresa cuando sonríe, una sonrisa entre tímida y seductora que me deja aturdido unos segundos, él aprovecha eso para baja mi cabeza e iniciar otro beso.

Estoy seguro que eso cuenta como un sí, así que maniobró para elevar sus piernas, como buen patinador es increíblemente flexible, me separo del beso sonriéndole y sus ojos brillando con confianza y deseo por mí, eso me conmueven y excitan aún más.

Me tomo mi tiempo preparándole, disfrutando el cómo me aprieta mis dedos, el cómo sus caderas se mueven, el cómo gime cada vez que deslizó dentro, el realmente gime fuerte cuando rozo su próstata, su cuerpo se sacude, y abre más sus piernas, casi inconscientemente, pero para mí una indirecta muy clara de que quiere algo más dentro de él.

Está listo.

Acomodo cojines bajo sus caderas y lo veo nervioso de nuevo, pero sigue duro, y sigue invitándome con sus ojos, murmuró palabras calmantes mientras me acomodo contra él, elevando sus piernas, ni siquiera pienso en hacerlo en otra posición, necesito verlo, ver cuando esté listo para empujar más profundo, para moverme, quiero ver sus reacciones, ver como disfruta esto.

Comienzo a empujar.

Su cara se tuerce al principio por el dolor, así que voy lo más lento que puedo, pero es tan apretado como esperaba de un virgen, suave, caliente, y muy, muy estrecho, haciéndome gemir mientras empujo más profundo, él mantiene su mirada unos largos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, por fin está todo dentro, acaricio su mejilla, preguntándole si está bien, él asiente, avergonzado, sonrojado, pero confiando en mí.

Me tomo mi tiempo, lento y pausado, saliendo y entrando en él, intercalando mi mirada entre su rostro, su cuerpo y el lugar donde nuestros cuerpos se unen. En algún punto su rostro se relaja, sus ojos parecen sorprendidos y me mira, le sonrió, sabiendo que está preparado para mí.

Amo cada minuto de ello, el cómo me recibe, el cómo arquea su espalda para mí, como abre sus piernas como si quisiera que entrará más profundo, como me mira rogándome más, como gime cada vez que empujo en casa, como jadea cuando salgo, sus manos bajan por su cuerpo hasta sus propios miembros y gimo ante la vista, mis caderas se sacuden un poco más fuerte al verlo masturbarse debajo de mí, veo que muerde sus labios acallando sus gemidos y me inclinó a besarlo.

— No te contengas Yuri, quiero que gimas para mí.

El gime como si mis palabras le hicieran algo o tal vez solo fue porque empuje un poco más duro, regañándolo por callarse esos deliciosos sonidos, estoy perdiendo el ritmo lento que quería, pero no puedo detenerlo, es demasiado receptivo a mi toque, demasiado ansioso por mí, hace que mi mente se nuble.

Me obedece y suelta sus labios, gime para mí, dejando escapar todos los sonidos que contenía en su garganta, ahora yo debo morder mis labios, intentando no perder el control, si tuviera que ser honesto, diría que ya lo estoy perdiendo, estoy yendo demasiado rápido, demasiado profundo, pero no puedo parar, no cuando él murmura entrecortadamente mi nombre, no cuando gime así para mí, y entonces suelta esa palabra, entrecortada, jadeando, pero clara para mí.

Pide más.

Yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarme, no cuando tu amante está rogando por ello, así que me suelto, tiró mi control, casi escucho como se rompe la contención que he guardado por meses y empujo profundo en él, más que antes, parece sorprendido y sus ojos se abren mientras me mira, y un grito escapa de sus labios cuando empujó en él, sus piernas ampliamente abiertas se sacuden antes los embistes constantes, sus manos van a mis brazos, como esperando sujetarse de algo firme, escucho crujir la cama, la cabecera golpeando la pared, veo que estoy yendo muy rápido pero ya no puedo detenerme, empujando dentro, golpeando su próstata, saliendo de nuevo, hasta la punta y empujando al calor de nuevo, tan fuerte como mis músculos lo permiten, él se sujeta fuerte de mi mientras suelta un sonido, un gruñido, un grito, un gemido, una palabra entrecortada cada vez que me recibe.

Nunca dice detente, nunca lo dice, así que no me detengo y solo sigo dándole más, después de todo él lo pidió, aunque tal vez no esperaba tanto, pero sé que puede con ello, si sus sonidos y movimientos dicen algo sé que estoy en el lugar correcto, así que sigo golpeando ese lugar, adorando como se estremece y grita para mí.

El Yuri en la agonía del placer sin duda es delicioso.

Me inclinó a besarlo cada cierto rato, intentando recuperar mi control, durar más, lo beso descuidadamente, a él no parece importarle, cada vez que me alejo persigue mi boca mientras doy movimientos menos fuertes pero constantes en su interior, pero luego vuelvo a enderezarme y vuelvo a golpear duro y rápido dentro de él, y él vuelve a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, a arquear su espalda, aceptando lo que le entrego. Grita y gime para mí, sonidos deliciosos que debería poder grabar en mi mente, pero está bien, sé que con el tiempo los recordare fácilmente, porque los escucharé seguido.

Me concentro intentando detener mi orgasmo, pero estoy empujando tan rápido como puedo, tan duro como puedo, tan profundo como su cuerpo me lo permite, el gime, regalándome sus sonidos, y mueve sus caderas para participar, su espalda se mueve como si intentara llevarme más profundo, sus piernas se abren para que pueda darle más, adoro eso. Beso, lamo y mordisqueo su cuerpo y sé que dejé unas marcas aquí y allá, él solo puede dejar que le de placer a su cuerpo, su agarre en mis brazos se hace más fuerte, y murmura mi nombre entrecortado, intercalando las silabas entre sus gritos y gemidos de placer, a veces murmurando silabas que no entiendo, pero yo no me detengo, se me pasa por la mente que estoy dándole demasiado, es su primera vez pero no puedo detenerme, puedo hacerlo suave y lento después, las veces que quiera, aún queda toda la noche por delante y él ya durmió unas horas, pero ahora necesito esto, solo así, solo darle todo lo que he contenido, y él no parece no quererlo, no de la forma en que mueve su cabeza y grita hacia el techo, de la forma en que su miembros brilla con pre-semen, en como aprieta su canal como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

Incluso sin haberse vuelto a tocar se corre, apretando su canal tanto que me hace gruñir para seguir empujando en él, veo sus ojos cerrarse en éxtasis, exponiendo su cuello mientras grita, sigo embistiendo en su interior, mi ritmo se descontrola al verlo correrse, al solo sentir como me aprieta en su interior, el solo hecho de saber que lo lleve al orgasmo solo con mi miembro.

Doy unas cuantas estocadas más intentando dar en su próstata, pero mis caderas se mueven por su cuenta, solo queriendo empujar profundo en él, queriendo estar muy dentro de él cuando me corra, lo logró, ahogó un grito al correrme, me mantengo quieto unos segundos, pero luego sigo dando movimientos dentro y fuera de él hasta que no me queda más que dar, espero unos segundos, no queriendo salir de él aún, pero estoy sensible, me deslizo suavemente fuera, él suelta un gemido y tengo que tragar ante la vista de su cuerpo aún abierto para mí, ato el condón rápidamente y lo arrojo, es demasiado pronto para otra vez, ya me descontrole bastante con él, no es que me arrepienta de eso, porque he disfrutado cada minuto, pero me hubiera gustado mostrarle que puedo ser un amante más apasionado y tranquilo, se lo demostraré, en algún momento de la noche, o simplemente alguna noche, tenemos un largo futuro para eso, así que me tranquilizo y me acuesto a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien?

Yuri me mira, tan aturdido que siento como mi pene intenta volver a la vida, esa mirada es demasiado para mí, sus ojos brillantes, sonrojado, cubierto de sudor, lo beso lentamente, lo cual solo logra el efecto contrario, queda más aturdido que antes, con una sonrisa satisfecha y boba en su cara.

Mi pene no puede luchar contra ese rostro y se endurece un poco.

— Muy bien— Susurra, lame sus labios, como intentando saborearme más.

Gimió excitado, y lo abrazo, me rindo, con Yuri es imposible ir con calma.

— Solo dame unos minutos y puedo hacerte sentir muy bien de nuevo.

Él se ve sorprendido, pero me sonríe, sonrojado, pero parece esperanzado.

— ¿Cuántos minutos exactamente?

Tiene esa sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, esa seductora, mi mano se mueve a su trasero y aprieto, no muy suavemente, el me regala un pequeño grito y una mirada curiosa.

— No me tientes Yuri, serás el único avergonzado cuando mañana no puedas levantarte.

— Pero creí que mañana no tenía que salir.

Lo beso, porque sé que si sigue hablando no descansaré nada, pero él se aleja un poco, su mano baja por mi cuerpo, rozando mi miembro cada vez más duro.

Su rostro se sonroja, pero puedo ver como ambos estamos duros de nuevo.

— Victor, por favor — Su voz está avergonzada, hasta la punta de sus orejas enrojecen, pero el mensaje está claro.

¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Este chico tiene tanta resistencia que me sorprende, pero sonrió, en la pista no puedo seguirle siempre, pero en la cama sí, estoy seguro, con Yuri no tengo problemas de darle todo lo que quiera y más.

Me acomodo sobre él de nuevo, es increíble cómo se sonroja aún más, pero abre sus piernas para mí.

En solo unos minutos tengo a Yuri gimiendo para mí de nuevo, mañana no podrá levantarse lo presiento, pero está bien, lo cuidaré, y si se queda en la cama aprenderá que no está bien tentarme, de verdad, esta presa es demasiado atrevida por su propio bien, pero aprenderá cuando puede tentarme y cuando no, porqué de hoy en adelante aprenderemos mucho más el uno del otro.

Mientras sus manos se aferran a la sabana y grita para mi sé que he hecho bien esperando para este momento, nunca había disfrutado tanto una caza en mi vida, y sé que esto solo es el comienzo.

Lamo mis labios, impulsándome dentro y fuera, definitivamente es la mejor presa que he tenido.

[FIN]


End file.
